


Sermons from The Mutant Preacher

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia-Focused, Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, But I figured someone else would need it!, Gen, Hemospectrum, I have a friend who cosplays Psiioniic and is going to write them in alternian for the book, These are actually speeches, Troll Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a troll, only spoken of in hushed whispers for many sweeps, who became a figure of legend. He was the only troll who dared to speak outside of the lines of the Empire, for he was not raised within it, nor did he have a sign, or a lusus to raise him.<br/>These are the speeches that he gave, written faithfully by his multi-quadrant lover.<br/>((These are actual speeches open for people to use in their own Signless books, to read aloud in cosplay, or do with as you wish!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Original Visions

**Author's Note:**

> If you are going to use these in any way, please let me know! I would love to see my work in use. I just felt that there needed to be actual speeches out there if anyone wanted to a) theorize about ancestors too, or b) not have to do it themselves! I may mix them around for linearity as well after I am finished with all of them.

 Greetings, many parts of a single whole. May your days till now have been pleasent and  peaceful, and may they be the same into the future. 

 I have gathered you all here today, likely for a cause you are aware of. Well, rather, not gathered you so much as you have gathered to me. I only ask that you lend your hearing canals to my heartspillings, and release the clasps on your thinkpans. How I address thee upon this night is in the name of justice, equality, and the sake of a future utopia. If one were to say the utopia is upon us, surely they would be a liar. If one were to analyze their position, you may accuse that they were of those who so shall benefit from the current standings. 

 Nay, what should so provide us utopia is not the uprising of those suppressed by such systems, such would provide all too much needless violence. As I have discovered in my life, violence has never brought a pleasant end to any situation. And I ask, no, I beseech thee to refrain from such acts, for they sully the cause I am so begging you to support.

 What I ask from you, my loyal listeners, my followers, my disciples, is that we all work towards a better Alternia. An Alternia in which we can all coexist. In which the hemospectrum is but a definer of familial ties and heritage, and not one of class, or privilege, or power. The system that oppresses the majority before me, and across the rocksphere, is but the exploitation of a quirk of nature. 

 Those who live in the sea, near it, or those who descend from are not more or less of a troll than you or I. Friends, comrades, brothers, I ask that you only see each other as the same. We all were hatched of the same mother grub, you and I, should that not be sufficient enough to treat all of the h as equals? We are all of the same species, we are not barkbeasts born of individual mothers, we are even closer. So why do we judge each other then? Why do we, those utilizing a vast span of emotions and communication and spread, choose to hurt one another to perpetuate this system of greed? Is there a greater purpose in mind? Some ulterior motive that we are not aware of? That we are kept from since our schoolfeedings? 

 I dare to say no. I challenge all who say that simply the circumstances of one’s laying is cause for any sort of judgement of worth. I have had visions, friends. I have seen an Alternia where those circumstances  are but a side note in the lives of young wigglers. That worth is determined by the will to fight, and the will to succeed, and not a predisposed arbitrary value of hue. I have dreamt of a land where wigglers, no matter the tone that courses through them, are friends like you or I. Where coexistence is met, and friendships and quadrants can freely occur. Where a brother did not turn to his kin sister and wish them dead by their own hand, never wielding weapons with blood in their ears and teeth on their throats by mere cause of these sick “castes.” 

 I ask of you, who gather so willfully to me, to carry out my vision of the true utopia on this rocksphere. To create a civilization that is truly civilized. So that, in the best case scenario, we may glimpse this utopia, and if not, so that our descendants may never have to think again of why their neighbor hates them so, and not have opinions merely on what pulses through their veins. 

 Dearest gathered, I ask that you take heed of my words, that you carry my campaign. Tell that there has been a prophecy, that there is hope for the future beyond the shadow of a doubt. Things can be better than they are, and that is not simply for the low, but an equalized life will be better for the so-called high. 

 (“Show us your sign! Your hue! So that we may know your better acquaintance!” A gatherer asks.)

 Alas, fellow questant, I cannot. I have no sign to show you. Know of me only as this, if you will, The Signless. I shall return one night, in the highest point of our faithful pink moon. This shall be our symbol, our indicator. Our sign, should you please. I shall next see you on that night, and not a time later. Listen to the whisperings of the crowd, and return to me. Thank you.  



	2. The Revelation of the Hue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the ones that CandySuits helped me with! Thanks ever so much for the initial starting paragraph!

Welcome again, friends, I hope that your travels may have been well.

 I come to you and stand by you today, to tell a tale. It is not a pleasant tale, but one all the same, for the world in which reside is not by any means pleasant either.

 Friends, I am to tell you the tale of my hatching, of my upbringing, of how came I to stand with you today. It has been quite some time now that I have been speaking with you, and I feel it is your right to finally know. I see so many familiar faces, and yet still more I have never laid sightspheres on. You may wish to call me salacious in these pale-seeming endeavors, but the truth is that I only wish to give my pusher to you all. I only wish to tell you the whole truth of your world, the information you have been so robbed of, as you have been so blinded to by the empire. The very same empire which, I regret to say, would have had seen me dead long ago.

 Friends, followers, lovers of one another, I come to you today to tell you a dire secret. This secret has thrust me into my life of wandering since the day of my hatching, and has plagued my life every night since. It has cost me friends, experiences, and so much more. My only savior was my mother, a strange term, I know, but only such a term can apply to the act of caring as a Lusus when one is a troll. So, I must make it clear, thank you, mother, Maryam, who has suffered* with me throughout my short life as till tonight. I also thank her for allowing me to share this fearsome secret with you under the high moons. She has had admirable courage all of these sweeps, and I can do nothing but admire her and her struggle.

 That said, the secret itself is that I...

( The Signless gulps from nerves. )

I...am a mutant.

I do not have a place on your hemospectrum. I regret to say that I almost cannot be called your kin.

( He moves aside his cape to show his bright trim on the righteous leggings, and to draw a small, colorful blade. )

 

 Friends, I ask that you not be alarmed, I know that I am an atrocity to your teachings, for how could the empire allow…

( He slices the side of his forearm so that a thin trail bright red of blood trickles. He only vaguely winces. )

 

For this to exist?

The real answer is, that it does not. I was taken from the brooding caverns by my mother. I was saved from the fate that the Empire had chosen for me, a fate without a lusus, a fate with no hope whatever. I have been on the run since that night, all 8 sweeps of my life and I have only come close to being revealed before today.

 Gatherers, please, hear my plea, hear me to know that there is a way for such atrocities to not be necessary. I am assured that there need not be more senseless violence against those who are deemed a “mutant.” For, mutation should be celebrated as another type of diversity, an enrichment to our culture.

 I have a blood that does not conform, and for this I was culled, thusly I had no lusus to raise me. I was saved from the fate of death by thievery. Not in violence or ill intent, but with love, unadulterated by this society despite it's deep reaches, and birthed anew unto my caregiver, my 'Mother', Maryam, bore me away from my doom and gifted me life anew, a chance I dream is given to all trolls, young and old, weak and strong, to care for one another as they need it, to offer a shoulder to a stranger when they look as they might be desperate for one, out of the kindness of their own pushers.

 Friends, I wish that you spread the ideals of kindness, forgiveness and peace that my mother hath taught me, and that you go forth to do so.

But in doing this, I ask to remain in relative secret, do not describe me explicitly, only as a troll who owns the fiery blood you have seen today. Know me only as the troll who dares to think the unthinkable, to do the impossible, to see the invisible.

An infinity of thanks goes out to you, my friends. May we meet again another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact: Dolorosa translates to Sufferer in Spanish.


	3. The Consideration of the Thinksponge

 My friends, know that I care for you nevertheless, as unconditional as any lusus, as any mothers. My brothers, my sisters, my kinstrolls, look unto yourselves and recognize your deepest most internal flaws, but never should you despair. This is how it should be! That despite a troll's shortcomings, they should be loved. Despite all that may come to pass, or has passed! They should be loved. 

 No creature worthy of any form of merit should ever be considered perfect, except for possibly in the eyes of a lover. And even then! Know, that your partners should accept you and every last one of your imperfections. For who shall call themselves true perfection? Only those who would seek to do others harm. Those that would seek to take what they please without repercussions. Those that would seek to contain us, brothers, sisters, kinstrolls, in this system of oppression that violates us all on the daily. That subjugates us from the moment of our hatching!

 And who stands before you is by no stretch of the thinksponge in any way perfect. I, my dear friends, we, stand here before you as an example of those who have chosen to wriggle out  from under the thumb of Her Condescension.

 Here beside me is my brother, freed from his shackles and chains and let to stand by my side this day. Not as a slave, but as an equal! He has faced many trials in his life, and only moreso are to come. That is a simple fact, no matter the struggles we face in life, there shall always be more. Indeed, they may pale in comparison to those of your past, but know that even if the future consists of nothing but struggles, each shall be easier than the last. For you shall take heed from past mistakes and strifes, and you can do nothing but learn from them. They may leave one scarred, that is assured, but I know that with my brother here next to me that every mark has a story, every wound has a lesson or a tale to accompany it. 

 I have been told a number of these tales, and as will you who also have them, but some have been kept from me, and the entire world as well. And there is never a thing wrong with that. Some old wounds should not be reopened for the sake of information, for the cost on that troll’s soul could be too much to bear, and they could be hurt again. But what I know from this, all trolls have their epics to relay, their own lore and their own world that has come to where you are. Look to your neighbor next to you, and know that their entire existences -just as yours have- led to this moment, and appreciate it. 

 To not waste this precious present, know that here also stands beside me, my lover, an outcast, an orphan. She has had a similar struggle to my brother. She came to my mother and I in her time of need, and now she stands just as well on her own two longnubs. Whosoever shall denounce the freedoms that love and opportunity give are nothing less than liars. Love has the propensity to make us all one in the same. My family, mother, brother, lover, have all become one unit of caring for each other. Love is a binding force. Not only in the quadrantial sense, though it is of the only reasons you exist as you are, but also in the sense of spiritual fraternity. 

 Love is what makes this universe churn with creation and populace that the empire squanders. The empire and the aristocracy of this land will never understand what it is to be a part of a family. The empress shall never know the camaraderie of a true friend, for she insists only upon the success of herself and her empire. She shall never know that the people she subjugates, and orders so upon, have such bonds strong enough to break down the very matrix and foundation that make up her oppression. She simply cannot, and cares not to try, fathom the love that we all share. 

My friends, I beseech thee to rebel. Force back in any way possible, vocally or no. Love as fiercely and as fiery as you can muster. Love your neighbors, love your brothers here, love with the force of our great sun. Blind the empire and its structure of hate that it so tries to bear down upon this with. 

 Thank you all for your efforts so far, I cannot appreciate you as much as I would so much like to, for I may combust upon the spot. (He laughs.)   
 Now go forth, friends. Go forth and share this time we have spent already, let these thoughts germinate in your thinkpans and consider others and how they feel, how we all think and feel one and the same. May you sleep well today, dreams rich with your wildest joys, farewell.


	4. The Telling of His Own Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all of the people that contribute positively to your own journeys through life.

 Friends, once again I can do nothing but thank you for coming to hear my heartspillings. You have never been anything but wonderful to me, and I wish to share with you what you have asked of me for so long.

 Today, my grubmates, I will tell you my story.

 Today my mother is by my side to keep my recount as accurate as possible, for without her there would not be a story to tell whatsoever.

 So she has told, I was to be executed in the brooding caverns. I hope that you think not less of me, it simply had been a judgement passed by the empire. I was destined not to live, is that not in and of itself that we should see that this empire reigns no longer? I digress, I had been rescued shortly before entering the trials-

 

(a troll in the audience shouts above the rest, “FILTHY HATCHCHEATER!! YOU NEVER PROVED YOURSELF!!” Some in the audience rise in disgust.)

 

Now, now, calm yourselves, please. True, I was unable to complete my trials, but should you believe that i have not proven myself through strifes since, then perhaps you are right to leave. For I would not wish to associate with any troll who sees it fit to discriminate based on the archaic systems by which we judge “strength.”

 For what should be strength than how we exhibit ourselves? And what chance are we given to prove ourselves as but wrigglers?

 Friends I raise you this, I was kept a secret so long as I was alive. I was moved from place to place by my mother because she desired to keep me safe. She wanted no harm to come to me as it would have simply because of the way I had hatched. She was the first enactor, even before I saw this paradise in my dreams, of the new world peace I wish to achieve through you all.

 She saw me through my grubhood, into my pupation -undoubtedly terrifying- as we all know a pupa cannot be transported easily. She stayed patient for several moons, and as soon as I emerged she pulled me away again to flee. I grew up absorbing your culture from the sidelines, attending festivals when we could manage, but fleeing whenever the other small ones as I had been became too rough or curious. I was never able to have a true friend until a palmful of sweeps ago, when my dearest Disciple appeared outside our camp.

 She had been a feral child, or so we assume. She had no memory of her lusus, and it had not followed her. In all likeliness, it had been killed, and she turned to the woods that had been our haven as well. My mother, generous being that she is, took her in as well, and at last I had gained a companion of comparable age. 

 Today she is my lover, one of such I daresay you all would not understand. Our love is not bound by the rigid grid of quadrants. On the contrary, it transcends it by so much. Her love for me, and mine for her, goes beyond the traditions of matesprits, moirails and kismesis. I do not think I shall ever know a more loyal companion, and I will never be so proud as when I say that she is in fact my comrade.

 Many sweeps passed, and we grew up past the age of having our roles chosen. For we had never been formally schoolfed, we were not in the marked system to be assigned a career. I came to know later, that this had become our purpose, to share this idea of freedom to you. And so, we came in contact with yet another lost fugitive. His life had been picked much too early, and he tells us he had been a slave. Friends, I speak of the Psiioniic beside me. He has endured much, and added the final formal member to our very informal and non-traditional family. 

 

(He takes his mother’s top frond)

 

 Allow me to take this time to thank you, dear mother, dearest Porrim. Your ancestors would undoubtedly look upon you with nothing but pride for your bravery. Thank you endlessly for your bottomless generosity. Thank you for your unending patients for us as young trolls, and into our future. You have done a service unlike any other, and allowed fate to progress, surely. For I know deep in my heart, my unique blood, that we can all make a difference in this world. In this society and structure that swells at the seams to burst for reform, we can be the catalyst together.

 I thank you all, and we shall meet again.

 Good morning.


	5. The Vast Expletive

This day I denounce all I have once stood for! Damn the kindness I believed I saw glimmering in the high: straight to its very core!

Thee of so very little heart! Denounce this corrupted society and its rotten roots, those who follow! For there is no true sanctuary in the cruel and unforgiving world, for you must create it yourself!!

And to you, the empress and her barkbeasts, I gave to you everything! All my love, my family, my comrades, and what is it you do? You clap me in irons as some sort of terminal punishment of my blood!!

Admit this, you fear me. You fear the power of the fraternity i had rallied in the trolls you suppress. You fear the lack of control that a sentient race with free thought provides!

Tell me, damn it all tell them, why do you do this? Why do you seek to control through fear on both sides? Why do you seek to-

-a whip cracks against his back, and The Preacher flinches-

 

...Why do you fear us and hate us all so? What has driven you all to this? Shall I never know the machinations that led to your loathing? Will I never know if trollkind has been subjected to a terrible relationship it never requested?

 So doomed shall my life be. So shall I live without an answer for the sure minutes I have left-

-another crack, his flinch is less so-

Ragh! Damn it all!! I never should have thought I could change what's now! Damn myself for that foolishness on my part, and DAMN YOU for taking advantage of -not only I- but all that sought my ideal!

-the archer knocks an arrow, and The Preacher's face fills with dread and sudden fear-

P-panic not friends! Love remains in the world! Peace shall prevail! Though I should not see tomorrow, live life like you will, because you shall! You will see the light of moon again! You can make it as special as legend has! 

-he draws the bow, the Signless begins to run red streaks down his face-

DAMN THE EMPIRE AND ALL IT HAS COST YOU! DAMN IT TO THE BRIGHTEST SUNS AND THE DEEPEST OCEANS AND THE RECESSES OF SPACE!! NEVER HAS THERE BEEN A MORE VILE GROUP THAT HAD CALLED THEMSELVES AN AUTHORITY!

 PEOPLE, MY FRIENDS OF A SHORT LIFE NOW, KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL YOUR OWN DESTINIES! KNOW THAT ONLY YOU, YOURSELVES ARE THE FUTURE, AND KNOW THAT THE EMPIRE WILL NEVER HOLD A BURNWAX TO YOUR HOPE!!

 -It is here, that The Preacher’s sermon draws to a close. He never utters another word beyond a single expletive: brought on by the piercing of the arrow through his side. His blood runs in rivers down from every slash of whips, and now contrasting the indigo dyed fletching. His life ends, but through him, through this anger and finality, we can all achieve peace. Though he shall speak no more, the words he has left us shall speak volumes for themselves. Thank you for your audience.-


	6. Preface: The Disciple's Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scribe, The Preacher's most dedicated Disciple, shares her own words about the others that she had written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content! I guess.
> 
> Sorry, for historic mimic this exists, but it's just at the end of this posting for real world chronology's sake. I figured this would make the faux history more interesting, and you get a glimpse of what the dedicated members thought.

 These are the words of my lover, now passed, whom had no sign to call his own, and crafted his own destiny with no lineage to follow. He spent many sweeps telling these tales and weaving these thoughts into trolls' thinkpans.

 In this, he tells his tales, his sorrows, his adventures. Trolls did what they would with this information, and it is worth of note that he gained more of an audience each time he would appear. In my time traveling with him and his family, the crowd grew from handfuls to masses, and with this, grew the danger. He repeated tales when he saw new faces, and this is by no means a comprehensive record.

 I daresay, this is but a sniff of all of the words he shared, and to the best of my memory, as clear as it still may be, these will not be a verbatim record. I wish that I could remember every word and turn of phrase he had uttered, but sadly I am simply one troll. I have attempted to recreate the melodious method in which he had spoken, and I believe that this record has done his language justice.

 Thank you for joining my efforts, never let the authority crush your spirit, and heed the words of my lover. Know that the Signless, now known as the Sufferer, loved all trollkind with every fiber of him, and that though he may have passed in fury, it was only in that he wished us peace that he fought so hard. Please enjoy this record of his words, as if you had been there for him to make known he loved us all.


End file.
